Omae wa Ore no Hikari da
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: chap 3 apdet...baca aja dech! nggak pinter bikin summary.always sasunaru.lime inside!don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Lohaa,.. minna-san. Author aneh bin sableng bin gendeng balik lagi dengan fic terbaru.

Tepuk tangan anak-anak… -sepi- (= =)'

Hhh,.. tapi tak apa tetep semangat. \(^_^)/ banzaii,..banzaii,..

Selamat menikmati fic gaje n berantakan abiezz ini….

**Omae Wa Ore No Hikari Da**

Kau adalah Cahayaku

**Rate** : agak sedikit M

**Pair** : Sasu x FemNaru

**Disclaimer** : Yang pasti bukan Azura…

Summary : Seorang gadis remaja yang terjebak dalam kemelut kehidupan. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi permainan nasib yang tengah mengujinya. Yuk kita lihat sama-sama….

Chapter 1: Sorrow in the heart

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan malas tiap kali ku tapaki jalan menuju tempat ini. Tempat di mana ku tanggalkan harga diri dan kesucianku sebagai seorang titisan Hawa. Tempat di mana banyak orang menyebutnya sebagai surga dunia, tapi aku menyebutnya neraka dunia. Tempat di mana ku dapatkan sesuatu yang sering orang-orang kebanyakan cari dan perebutkan. Hingga tak ada satupun yang bisa menolak jika kita dihadapkan pada sesuatu itu.

Yach- uang, benda itulah yang selalu diburu dan diperebutkan. Tak peduli dengan cara apa, pasti akan dilakukan demi mendapatkannya. Dari cara halal sampai cara haram. Tak berbeda pula denganku. Akulah yang memilih cara terakhir itu.

Sudah enam bulan aku 'bekerja' sebagai seorang kupu-kupu malam atau bahasa kasarnya wanita penghibur, di sebuah hidden club yang dikenal dengan nama Heaven di sebuah jalan bernama End Street no 8 kota Konoha ini. Club untuk orang berduit ini terkenal karena pelayanannya yang super wah dan para 'kupu-kupu'-nya yang benar-benar bisa memanjakan dan memuaskan para pelanggan. Tak heran banyak orang yang datang kemari, yach apalagi kalau bukan untuk sekedar bersenang-senang dan mencari kepuasan dalam urusan ranjang. Tapi, tidak denganku.

Hhh,..haruskah ku ungkapkan kisah hidupku hingga aku bisa terperosok dalam tempat terkutuk ini? Tapi, tak masalah bagiku. Mungkin dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang mengikuti jejak langkahku.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, gadis err,…-apa masih bisa disebut gadis bila sudah melakukan 'itu'- berusia 17 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama ibuku di sebuah rumah sederhana peninggalan ayahku. Ya, ayahku sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan bus, tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-16. Sejak saat itu, ibulah yang berusaha untuk membiayai biaya sekolahku dan kehidupan kami sehari-hari. Dia bekerja keras siang dan malam sebagai buruh cuci. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh ibu yang hanya seorang lulusan SMP selain dari itu.

Aku tidak tega untuk melihatnya. Pernah aku mengatakan untuk berhenti sekolah saja –saat itu aku kelas 1 SMA-, tapi aku malah dimarahinya.

"Mau jadi apa kamu, hah? Mau jadi buruh cuci atau buruh bangunan seperti ibu dan ayahmu ini? Pikirkan masa depanmu, Nak!"

"Maafin Naru, Bu." Wajahku tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajah marah Ibu.

Ibu merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Ku rasakan setetes air jatuh di pipiku. Aku tahu Ibu sedang menangis.

"Maafkan Ibu juga, Naru. Ibu hanya tak ingin kau bernasib sama dengan kami, orangtuamu. Ibu ingin kamu jadi orang sukses."

"Iya Bu, Naru ngerti. Tapi, Naru tak tega melihat Ibu seperti ini." sahutku lirih.

"Kamu nggak usah mikirin masalah itu. Yang terpenting, kamu selesaikan sekolahmu dulu. Ibu masih sanggup. Ibu tak apa-apa."

"Ibu… Naru sayang Ibu."

"Ibu juga sayang Naru."

Lama kami berada dalam posisi itu. Sungguh kurasakan kepedihan yang mendalam. Aku tak ingin membuat Ibu kecewa. Aku harus membuat Ibu bangga. Belajar dengan giat dan memperoleh juara untuk mengejar beasiswa masuk universitas. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah dilakukan Ibu untukku. Aku janji padamu, Ibu.

Tiga bulan kemudian, tibalah saat pembagian raport dan pengumuman jurusan. Aku meraih rangking pertama dan masuk ke kelas 2 IPA 1. Aku sungguh bahagia hari itu. Tak sabar rasanya untuk memperlihatkannya pada Ibu. Aku bergegas pulang ke rumah.

Tapi, betapa kecewanya hatiku saat tak kutemukan Ibu di rumah. Firasatku mengatakan telah terjadi sesuatu pada Ibu. Mendadak telpon berdering dan mengabarkan kalau Ibu masuk rumah sakit.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah sakit itu. Aku menanyakan ruang ICU pada recepsionis dan bergegas pergi menuju ruang itu. Ku dapati di sana seorang laki-laki dewasa seumuran ayah sedang duduk dengan wajah tertunduk. Pria itu sepupu jauh ayah yang ku kenal dengan nama Shisui. Kedua tangannya disatukan di bawah bibirnya.

Aku menghampiri dan menyentuh pundaknya. Dia mendongak ke arahku. Tatapan mata sendu yang ku terima saat dia melihatku.

"Paman, apa yang terjadi pada Ibu?" tanyaku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"…."

"Paman, ayo katakan?" tanyaku setengah memaksa.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Semenit kemudian, pintu ruang ICU menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita berseragam putih-putih. Aku melepaskan cengkeramanku pada pundak paman Shisui dan menoleh padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu saya, dokter Tsunade?" tanyaku sambil melihat nametag yang ada di dada kanannya.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat, tapi untuk sekarang ini biarkan dia istirahat dulu."

"Sebenarnya Ibu saya sakit apa, Dok?"

"Apa dia tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa tentang sakitnya?"tanyanya heran.

"….."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu sejenak kemudian aku menatap paman Shisui –meminta penjelasan- yang langsung menghindari tatapanku.

"Hhh, Ibu anda terkena penyakit gagal ginajal. Dia sudah sering keluar masuk rumah sakit ini. Saya sudah menyarankannya untuk beristirahat dan menghindari hal-hal yang bisa membuat fisiknya lelah. Tapi, saya rasa dia tidak menghiraukan peringatan saya."

"Ga-gagal ginjal ?" aku benar-benar terkejut dengannya.

"Kenapa Ibu tak pernah bilang padaku?"

"Paman, kenapa paman juga merahasiakannya dariku. Paman sebenarnya sudah tahu kan?" kali ini aku menatap Paman Shisui yang sedang tertunduk.

"Maafkan paman, Naru-chan. Paman tidak bermaksud begitu. Ibumu sendiri yang meminta padaku untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu."

"Ibu,.." aku membekap mulutku yang terbuka. Langsung aku berlari ke dalam ruangan. Pintu ku buka dengan kasar. Ku dapati sosok ibuku terbaring lemah dengan infuse di tangan dan alat bantu oksigen di mulutnya.

Hening selama beberapa detik. Hanya terdengar suara TIT TIT TIT dari alat pendeteksi jantung yang bernama elektrokardiograph. Lama ku lihat sosok ibu. Matanya terkatup rapat. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Bibir yang selalu berwarna merah itu sekarang berwarna selaras dengan wajahnya.

"Ibu.."seruku lirih.

"…."

Aku mengambil duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Ku sentuh tangan putihnya lalu ku tempelkan di pipiku.

"Ibu, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa ibu tak pernah bilang padaku? Kenapa bu? Kenapa? "

Tak terasa bulir-bulir air bening itu mulai menetes-netes di kedua pipiku.

"…."

"Owh ya bu. Tahu tidak, hari ini pembagian raport. Dan coba ibu tebak siapa yang dapat rangking pertama?" aku mengusap air mata dengan punggung tanganku.

"…."

"Yach, ibu. Kenapa tidak dijawab?"

"…."

"Ibu nyerah ya. Hm,..ok dech, Naru kasih tau."

"…."

"Naru yang dapat rangking pertama dan masuk 2 IPA 1, bu. Ibu pasti senang kan? Sesuai harapan ibu agar suatu saat Naru bisa jadi dokter. "

"…."

"Ayolah bu. Jangan diam saja. Bilang pada Naru kalau ibu bangga sama Naru."

"Ayo bangun, bu. Buka mata ibu. Nanti Naru kasih lihat raport Naru."

"….."

"Ibu..bangun. hiks, hiks,..bangun bu. Buka mata ibu."

"Sshht,..Naru-chan sudah. Biarkan ibumu istirahat."

"Paman Shisui." Aku menoleh ketika bahuku disentuh.

"Tabahkan hatimu, Naru-chan. Ibumu pasti sembuh. Yakinlah akan hal itu."

"Tapi paman, hiks..kenapa ibu tidak mau bangun? Padahal Naru hiks..ingin kasih lihat raport Naru."

"Biarkan ibumu istirahat ya, Naru-chan. Kau juga belum makan kan sepulang sekolah tadi."

Normal POV

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, sekarang kita cari makan dulu ya."

"Tapi, ibu,.."

"Sudah. Ibumu tak apa kok. Ayo.." ajaknya.

Naruto yang enggan beranjak dari tempatnya akhirnya mau juga.

*****

Naruto hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di depannya. Mie ramen yang selalu jadi makanan favoritnya, tidak berhasil menggugah selera makannya.

Shisui yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Kenapa Naru-chan? Bukankah itu makanan kesukaanmu?"

"….." Naruto tidak menjawab. Malah semakin asyik mengaduk-aduk mie ramennya.

"Hhh,..kamu jangan putus asa begitu. Ayo makanlah."

"Naru tidak lapar paman." sahutnya

"Naru, dengar. Ibumu pasti marah kalau kamu nanti sakit. Ayo makanlah walaupun sesuap."

"Owh ya, soal biaya perawatan ibumu, tak usah dipikirkan. Paman yang akan menanggungnya."

"Sebenarnya paman mencoba membantu masalah ekonomi keluargamu. Tapi, Ibumu sama sekali tidak mau menerimanya. Ketika ku dengar dia jatuh sakit pun, sama sekali Ibumu tak mau menerima bantuan dariku."

"Terima kasih, paman."

Shisui tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sekarang habiskan makananmu."

"Uhh.." Naruto mengangguk.

*****

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Setiap pulang sekolah, Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk ibunya di rumah sakit.

Sampai suatu hari, ketika dia datang ke rumah pamannya. Dia tidak sengaja mendengar suara orang yang sedang berdebat seru dari arah kamar paman dan bibinya. Itu suara paman Shisui dan istrinya. Dia membuka sedikit pintu memberi celah ketika dia mendengar namanya dan nama ibunya disebut-sebut.

"Kita ini bukan organisasi social yang setiap bulan menyumbangkan dana untuk orang-orang yang tidak mampu macam si Khusina itu."

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Hana. Mereka masih keluarga kita. Kita wajib menolongnya."

"Kau lebih membelanya, Shisui."

"Aku tidak membelanya. Apa salahnya kalau kita membantu mereka?"

"Tapi kita juga butuh privacy. Lihat, pengeluaran kita jadi membengkak gara-gara aksi sosialmu itu."

"Hana ku mohon, mengertilah."

"Ku rasa kaulah yang harus mengerti. Sekarang tinggal pilih, keluargamu atau si Khusina itu."

"….."

"Baik. Ku rasa ku sudah tahu jawabannya. Mulai sekarang aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."

"Hana, tunggu…"

Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka menampilkan sorot kemarahan dari Hana, istri Shisui. Dia tambah murka ketika didapatinya seorang gadis berdiri terpekur di depan pintu kamar pribadinya.

"Heh kau, sudah puas merecoki kehidupan orang lain."

"Ma-maafkan Naru, bibi."sahutnya dengan takut-takut.

"Maaf, maaf. Hei, kau itu sama murahannya dengan ibumu itu. Tukang ganggu suami orang. Kalau mau duit itu kerja. Jangan bisanya ngerepotin orang."

Mendengar ibunya disebut seperti itu, kemarahan mulai menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Tangannya terkepal kencang.

PLAKK!!! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Hana.

"Hana. Jaga bicaramu."

"Shisui, ternyata kau lebih memilih mereka daripada keluargamu sendiri. Baik, aku akan ajak anak-anak bersamaku."sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang ditampar oleh Shisui. Hana menatap penuh kebencian pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hana!!"

"Maafkan paman, Naru-chan."

"Tak apa paman. Sebaiknya paman kejar bibi Hana."

"Baiklah. Kamu tunggu di sini."

Naruto mengangguk lemah.

Shisui segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Selang berapa menit kemudian, terdengar teriakan-teriakan dan tangisan anak kecil. Tubuh Naruto merosot dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Ibu, maafkan Naru. Mulai besok Naru akan berhenti sekolah dan cari kerja buat biaya pengobatan ibu. Naru tak mau merepotkan paman Shisui lagi."

Chapter 1 selesai…

2 b kontinyu……..

Read & Ripiw plis!!

Read & Ripiw plis!!

Read & Ripiw plis!!

Read & Ripiw plis!!


	2. Chapter 2

Fic ini adalah gambaran kehidupan saya yang benar-benar pusing delapan keliling gara-gara nggak dapat-dapat kerja. Perjuangan ini memang saya alami, walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak.

Langsung aja yawh!!

**Omae Wa Ore No Hikari Da**

Kau adalah Cahayaku

**Rate** : agak sedikit M

**Pair** : Sasu x FemNaru

**Disclaimer** : Yang pasti bukan Azura…

Summary : Seorang gadis remaja yang terjebak dalam kemelut kehidupan. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi permainan nasib yang tengah mengujinya. Yuk kita lihat sama-sama….

Chapter 2 :

Dengan berbekal ijasah SMP, Naruto memulai pencarian kerjanya. Menjelajahi setiap tempat yang ada di kota Konoha ini. Udara kota yang panas dan peluh yang terus menetes tidak menyurutkan semangatnya. Hari sudah semakin siang tapi tak ada satupun yang mau menerimanya. Dengan alasan 'tidak ada lowongan'. Dia bahkan sampai harus berdebat dan akhirnya diusir satpam gara-gara ngotot ingin bertemu HRD.

Untuk melepas lelah, akhirnya dia duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan meneguk minuman yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Hari sudah semakin siang, tapi aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan." Sambil mengusap peluh yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Hhh, ibu ternyata benar. Mencari kerja itu benar-benar butuh kesabaran dan perjuangan." Dia menghela napas. Lesu.

"Yosh!! Uzumaki Naruto tidak boleh patah semangat."pekiknya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Sebaiknya aku segera beranjak sebelum hmmphhh…." Sebuah selebaran nemplok di wajahnya dengan tidak sopannya.

Dia menyingkirkannya dari wajahnya.

"Aku nggak butuh tisu gratis."gerutunya.

Dia hendak membuangnya tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika sekilas dia melihat tulisan 'DIBUTUHKAN SEGERA!!' dengan warna hitam yang dibold dan dicetak besar di selebaran itu.

"Dibutuhkan segera banyak karyawan/karyawati untuk diposisikan sebagai waiter/waitress. Pengalaman/non pengalaman. Pendidikan terakhir SMP…."dia mulai membaca isi di selebaran itu.

"Datang langsung untuk interview : HRD Heaven Club. End Street no.8 Konoha."

"Penutupan lamaran tanggal 12 Maret 19xx.."

"12 Maret?" dia tampak berpikir.

"Lho, kalau tidak salah itu kan tanggal hari ini."

"Wah, aku harus cepat." Dia mulai berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Heaven club. Hah..hah..akhirnya sampai juga. Untung aku tau jalan ini dan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku."

Dia memasuki club yang terlihat kecil dari luar tapi sangat luas di dalamnya. Penerangan remang-remang menyambutnya ketika dia melangkah masuk. Berpuluh meja dan kursi yang saling berhadapan, tersusun rapi mengelilingi ruangan itu. Dan di antara meja satu dengan meja yang lain diberi sekat pembatas. Tanaman hias diletakkan di setiap sudut ruangan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan adalah area yang paling luas. Mungkin berfungsi sebagai dance floor.

Dia menghampiri meja recepsionist.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanyanya ramah.

"E-to saya mau melamar kerja. Apa masih ada lowongan untuk saya?"

"Oh ya, masih. Nah sekarang anda isi formulir identitas ini dan silahkan tunggu di bangku itu."

Narutopun mengisi biodatanya pada selembar kertas itu dan menunggu di kursi yang telah ditunjuk oleh recepsionist. Dia celingak-celinguk memandangi sekitar.

'Aneh sekali. Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang melamar selain aku.? Apa mungkin aku yang paling akhir ya?'pikirnya bingung karena hanya ada dia sendiri di situ.

"Nona Uzumaki Naruto, mari ikut saya." Recepsionis itu memanggil Naruto.

"Ya."

Dia berjalan mengikuti resepsionis, masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih sempit dari ruangan sebelumnya. Bukan sebuah ruangan tapi koridor sempit yang panjang dengan banyak pintu seperti pintu kamar di kanan dan kiri yang bertuliskan nomor di depannya. Kira-kira ada 50 kamar. Karena setelah itu dia tidak menjumpai kamar lagi selain ruangan yang bertuliskan Orochimaru's room di ujung koridor.

Recepsionis mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk."jawab seseorang dari dalam.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok perem,..upss lelaki berambut panjang sedang duduk di kursi bossnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika mata sapirnya bertatapan dengan mata lelaki yang ada di depannya. Mata itu seperti mata ular.

"Silakan duduk." Recepsionis itu mempersilakan.

"Terima kasih."

Recepsionis itu menghampiri si boss, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada bossnya. Si boss hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan dan senyuman,..upps bukan, maksudnya seringai mengerikan di mata Naruto.

"Saya permisi Boss." Recepsionis itu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu."ucapnya.

"Sa-saya, Uzu-maki Na-ru-to. U-mur 16 ta-hun. Ti-nggal di ja-lan Rasengan no 10."jawabnya gugup.

"Apa sudah pernah bekerja sebelumnya?"

"Be-belum, Sir."

"Hei kau tak usah gugup dan takut-takut seperti itu. Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan?"godanya.

"Ti-tidak, Sir."

'Tidak meleset.'tambah Naruto.

"Ok. Silakan kamu berdiri."

"Putar kanan."

"Putar kiri."

Naruto mengikuti.

Mata lelaki itu tak lepas memandang tubuh Naruto dari atas sampai ke bawah hingga ke atas lagi. Sedangkan Naruto makin bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan itu yang seolah-olah hendak 'memakannya'.

"Bagus..bagus.."lelaki itu manggut-manggut.

"Ok, cukup. Well, kamu diterima bekerja di sini."

"Yang benar, Sir?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Sir." Naruto mengembangkan senyum termanisnya.

Si pria membalas dengan seringai tentunya.

"Kami buka dari jam 7 malam hingga jam 7 pagi. Silakan ambil seragam di meja recepsionis. Mulai nanti malam kamu sudah bisa bekerja di sini."

"Terima kasih, Sir. Saya permisi dulu."

"Hmm,..Benar-benar polos."gumam pria itu ketika pintu ruangannya menutup.

**********

"Bu, Naru udah dapat kerja. Biar Naru bisa bantu biayain pengobatan ibu. "katanya pada seseorang berambut merah yang tergolek lemah di hadapannya.

"….."

"Doain Naru supaya betah di kerjaan Naru yang baru ya, bu."

"….."

"Bu, Naru sayang ibu."

Setetes aliran bening mengalir bebas dari mata wanita berambut merah itu.

Naruto yang masih polos tidak atau belum mengetahui bahaya apa yang tengah menantinya.

2 b kontinyu…

Pendek ya???

Soalnya saya lagi males ngetik. -gampared-

Ok R & R pliiiiiissssssssss!!

Special thanks to : semuanya yang udah read n ripiw fic abal Azura ni.

hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu.....


	3. Chapter 3

Langsung aja yawh!!

**Omae Wa Ore No Hikari Da**

Kau adalah Cahayaku

**Warning :**

OOC, AU, lime inside, gaje, abal, bahasa tidak baku n ehmm…ada yang mau nambahin.

Oh yeah, don't like. don't read it.

**Rate** : lime inside. You know that phrase, don't you?

**Pair** : Sasu x FemNaru slight Sasu x Saku

**Disclaimer** : Yang pasti bukan Azura…

Summary : Seorang gadis remaja yang terjebak dalam kemelut kehidupan. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi permainan nasib yang tengah mengujinya. Yuk kita lihat sama-sama….

Chapter 3 :

Seorang DJ nyentrik berdiri di seberang area _dance floor_ yang agak lebih tinggi, dengan sebuah _headphone_ terpasang di kepala dan satu set peralatan DJ di depannya. Kaos warna hijau lumut dan celana jeans belel melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Jari-jarinya yang begitu lincah mulai memainkan piringan hitam itu.

"Night all. Ready to dance!!" teriak si DJ lewat mic kecil yang ada di depan mulutnya.

"Yeah!!"

"Tunjukkan semangat mudamu!!" teriaknya lagi dan mulai menekan-nekan tombol _play_ musiknya.

Terbuai oleh permainan sang DJ, beberapa pasangan muda mudi yang sudah _stand by_ di area _dance_ mulai mengangkat tangan dan menggerakkan badan seirama dengan musik yang sedang di-_play_.

Suara alunan musik yang menghentak-hentak dan lampu disko yang berubah-ubah warna, semakin menghanyutkan beberapa pasangan muda mudi untuk tetap meliuk-liukkan badan di atas dinginnya _dance floor_.

Yach, seperti malam-malam biasanya, Heaven club tidak pernah lengang dikunjungi oleh para pelanggan. Dari kaum muda hingga yang tua pun ada. Ada yang membawa pasangan dan ada pula yang membawa teman-teman sejawatnya. Tak berbeda pula dengan sekumpulan pengusaha muda yang telah mengambil duduk di pojok ruangan Heaven club itu. Ini terlihat dari pakaian mereka yang terkesan formal dan wajah yang menyiratkan umur sekitar dua puluh sepertinya mereka sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang seru dan diselingi canda tawa. Mari kita intip apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau lihat wajah si tua Danzo itu, saat kaulah yang memenangkan tender," celetuk seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. "…seperti orang nahan *piiip* selama seminggu." Lanjutnya sambil memegangi perut dan tertawa lepas.

"Hn." Si pria emo dengan rambut hitam jabrik hanya membalas dengan gumaman disertai senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak heran kalau kau menang, Sasuke. Darah bisnis Uchiha yang mengalir dalam nadimu, memang tak bisa diragukan lagi." Pria berambut orange dan berbadan besar menimpali.

"Juugo, Kiba, sudahlah. Ini kan sudah biasa. Tak usah dibesar-besarkan begitu."

"Gila, man. Tender sebesar itu dianggap hal biasa. Kau sudah mengalahkan seorang Danzo yang notabene nama dan perusahaan besarnya sudah melanglang buana. Dan kau yang baru beberapa bulan bergelut dalam dunia bisnis dan masih bisa dibilang amatir sudah mampu mengalahkannya." Dengan gaya orangtua menasehati anaknya. "Ckckck..tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh begitu, man. Kemenangan ini harus dirayakan dan…"

"…aku harus mentraktir kalian 'kan?" sahut Sasuke cepat seolah-olah bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Kiba.

"Hehe... kau tahu apa yang ku mau. That's our best friend. Thank's Sasuke."

"Waitress, come here, please!" teriaknya pada seorang gadis berambut pirang menghentikan Sasuke yang akan berkata, "Aku kan belum bilang iya."

"Hhh, dasar Kiba." Juugo menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah temannya.

Si gadis pirang yang ternyata Naruto, berjalan menghampiri meja mereka. Rambut pirang panjangnya dikuncir tinggi. Dia memakai hem putih pendek dibalut rompi hijau dan rok hitam ketat di atas lutut. Di dada kanannya tertera name tag namanya. Ya, inilah seragam kerjanya. Sebenarnya dia agak risih dan kikuk juga memakai rok mini seperti ini. Menurutnya ini sangat tidak nyaman, karena bisa merebut perhatian para kaum Adam. Tapi mau apa lagi, ini memang prosedurnya.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan? Ini daftar menunya," tanyanya ketika berada di meja mereka sambil menyerahkan daftar menu.

"Aku pesan ini dan ini dan ini." Dia menunjuk beberapa menu dan Naruto menulisnya.

"Banyak sekali, Kiba. Memang perutmu muat tuh dimasukkin semua." Juugo melongo melihat pesanan Kiba yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

"Mumpung gratis. Iya kan, Sasuke? Hei, kau pesan apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam, ternyata sedang mengamati gadis pirang yang ada di depannya.

'Mata biru itu seolah menenggelamkanku ke dalam palung terdalamnya. Bibir yang merekah basah bak merah delima itu seakan menunggu sebuah sentuhan sensual mendarat di sana. Pipi yang berwarna agak sedikit kecoklatan itu, -ugh... ingin sekali tangan ini menyentuh dan membelainya.'

Dia melihat name tag yang ada di dada kanan Naruto.

'Uzumaki Naruto, ya. Nama yang aneh. Tapi…'

"Hei, Sasuke!! Kau sedang lihat apa?" Kiba berteriak di depan telinga Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Manis." Satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, membuat kedua temannya terdiam sejenak. Keduanya saling pandang dan tak berapa lama keduanya terpingkal-pingkal melihat ke-OOC-an Sasuke. Sementara Naruto menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan bingung.

'Mereka ini kenapa sich?' pikirnya.

"Eh!!?" Sasuke bingung setengah mati melihat kedua temannya memegangi perut mereka.

"Kalian ini kenapa?"

Kedua orang itu malah semakin terpingkal-pingkal. Untung saja, suara mereka tertelan oleh suara musik. Kalau tidak, mungkin beberapa sepatu atau apa saja yang tak dipesan sudah melayang memenuhi meja mereka.

"Ehem... ehem... maaf tuan-tuan, kalian pesan apa? Nanti bisa saya antarkan segera." Naruto berdehem mengatasi keributan di depan matanya.

"Oh ya... ma-maaf. Saya pesan spaghetti saja dan tiga gelas corpse reviver*." jawab Sasuke karena kedua temannya masih sibuk dengan acara gelak tawanya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, tuan. Pesanan segera diantarkan."

Kemudian Naruto pergi setelah menulis pesanan terakhir.

Tak berapa lama pesanan pun datang.

"Silahkan dinikmati, tuan." Naruto menyuguhkan pesanan di meja Sasuke. Kemudian beranjak pergi setelah melakukan tugasnya.

"Cukup kalian berdua." Sasuke menjadi keki sendiri melihat kedua temannya yang masih sibuk menertawainya.

"Hmph... coba ulangi lagi apa yang tadi kau bilang, Sasuke." Kiba masih memegangi perutnya.

"Manis? Baru kali ini ku dengar, kau mengucapkan kata yang jarang kau ucapkan. Kontras sekali dengan 'Hn' yang selalu mampir di mulutmu." sambut Juugo yang masih beratraksi sama dengan Kiba.

"Sstt… diamlah! Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau perut kalian sampai kram."

"Terus Sakura mau kau kemanakan?"

Mendengar nama gadis berambut pink itu disebut, entah mengapa selera makannya menjadi hilang. Gadis, anak rekan bisnis ayahnya yang mau dijodohkan dengannya. Sebenarnya dia menolak dengan perjodohan itu. Tapi demi kepentingan perusahaan dan demi ayahnya, dia 'rela' melakukannya.

Seperti anak ayam yang selalu mengikut induknya, itulah gambaran yang tepat untuk melukiskan hubungannya dengan gadis berambut pink itu. Selalu menggelayut manja di bahunya dan selalu mengekor kemana pun dia pergi. Hhh…rasanya risih sekali jika dia selalu menempel di tubuhnya layaknya perangko.

Tadi juga begitu, dia memaksa sekali ingin ikut ke sini. Tentu dengan alasan _meeting_ penting dengan partner bisnis, baru dia bisa lepas bebas dari gelayutan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Hhh..." Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek, Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik tajam Kiba.

"Weits… tenang bro." Kiba mengangkat tangan seperti orang yang ditodong pistol.

"Hei, Sasuke, bukankah kau harusnya senang bisa mendapatkan Sakura. Apa sih kurangnya dia? Dia cantik, baik, pintar, sederajat dengan keluargamu, lulusan luar negeri lagi. Kau seharusnya bersyukur, Sasuke," kata Juugo.

"Masih ada yang kurang?" sahutnya datar.

"Memang apa yang kurang dari cewek se-perfect Sakura, man?"

Sasuke menghela napas lagi.

"… Cinta," jawabnya singkat.

Kiba dan Juugo saling pandang dan sedetik kemudian meledaklah lagi tawa mereka. Sasuke yang merasa jadi bahan lelucon sejak tadi, memasang _death glare _terbaiknya kepada kedua temannya.

"Hmphh… hahaha… sorry, Bro. Habis kau itu lucu sekali."

"Apanya yang lucu, maniac anjing?" balasnya ketus.

"Aku nggak nyangka aja. Sasuke yang mendapat predikat 'Ice Prince' ini juga butuh cinta, to?" jawabnya dengan logat Jawa yang dimedhok-medhokkan.

"Aku juga manusia. Bukan alien atau makhluk sejenisnya," belanya. "Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau menikah dan hidup selamanya bersama dengan orang yang tidak pernah kau cintai?"

"Hei, Bro. Cinta itu bisa tumbuh dengan sendirinya kalau kau sering bersamanya. Istilah kerennya apa itu… -ahh ya, witing trisning jalaraning saking kulining*," sahut Kiba lagi masih dengan logat jawanya.

"Istilah dari mana itu?"

"Dari kakek gue."

Kemudian mereka berdua terpingkal-pingkal lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat kedua temannya yang sudah terkena penyakit SGM a.k.a Sinting Gila Miring stadium akhir.

"Hei, kalian. Makanannya keburu dingin tuh."

"Iya iya. Gara-gara menertawakanmu, kami jadi kelaparan."

"Salah sendiri."

Mereka bertiga langsung menyantap hidangan yang sudah tersedia di meja. Kiba dan Juugo sesekali melihat ke arah Sasuke yang kepergok melirik sosok waitress berambut pirang yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka tadi.

"Kau tertarik pada cewek itu?" tanya Kiba setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hn."

"Kalau dilihat dia lumayan manis. Kenapa tidak kau sikat saja?"

"Hn."

"Gadis mana sih yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Oey, oey, aku tidak mengerti apa arti Hn-mu itu. Bicaralah dengan bahasa makhluk Bumi."

"Urusai."

"Hhh... susah ya ngomong sama kamu." Kiba menghela napas menghadapi temannya yang punya keterbatasan kosakata itu. "Eh ya, Sas, ngomong-ngomong hidangan penutupnya mana nih?" sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya membentuk tanda kutip saat mengucapkan 'hidangan penutup'.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, you know what I mean." Sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya.

"Dasar otak sukebe."

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanan dan menjentikkan jarinya. Seorang pria bertubuh kekar berkaos hitam ketat dan memakai kacamata hitam datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, tuan-tuan?"

"Berikan pelayanan paling memuaskan untuk mereka berdua," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah card kepada pria tersebut.

"Baik." Pria itu membungkuk dan menerima card yang diserahkan Sasuke kemudian berlalu pergi.

Tak lama kemudian dua wanita cantik bertubuh sexy memakai rok mini hitam super ketat dengan _highheels_ yang super high, berjalan lenggak lenggok -seperti model yang sedang berjalan di atas chatwalk- menghampiri meja Sasuke cs.

Kedua wanita itu -yang sepertinya sudah tau akan tugasnya- berdiri di depan mereka dan mengedip-ngedip nakal. "Ada yang butuh service di sini?" tanya kedua wanita itu seraya membasahi bibir merahnya biar terkesan sensual dan eksotis. Juugo dan Kiba melongo dan menghapus air ludah yang hampir keluar dari wadahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap cuek bebek tidak peduli.

Kedua wanita itu terkikik melihatnya.

"Jangan berlama-lama di alam fantasi. Karena di tangan kami, semua akan menjadi realita," desah wanita itu di telinga Kiba, yang langsung membuat bulu kuduknya meremang sempurna.

Tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung menarik Kiba dan Juugo -yang masih bengong dan berfantasi liar- untuk mengikuti mereka.

Sasuke meneguk minumannya yang tinggal setengah dan melirik ke area dance yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa pasangan –dengan kegiatan masing-masing tentunya-. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah tangan putih mulus melingkar di lehernya. Langsung parfum merk buatan Perancis –yang dikenali Sasuke- menyeruak memenuhi hidungnya. Ya, seorang wanita cantik sedang duduk di sebelahnya –lebih tepat di pinggir kursi panjang yang sedang didudukinya-. Kaki kirinya diletakkan di atas kaki kanannya. Pakaiannya yang serba minim itu mengekspos paha putihnya di depan Sasuke.

"Sendirian, tuan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Hn."

Dia mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke dan berbisik, "Ingin berdansa denganku?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdansa," jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita itu. Dia benar-benar risih ketika bibir wanita itu menyentuh daun telinganya. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan tanpa ijin itu dari lehernya. Tapi, sekarang malah kedua tangan wanita itu memenjarakannya.

"Well, kalau begitu saya temenin ngobrol saja di sini," pintanya dengan manja. Wanita itu lebih merapatkan tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke semakin _illfeel_.

"Aku tidak ingin diganggu."

"Oh, ayolah tuan."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Aku ingin sendirian."

"Ih tuan, jangan jutek gitu dong."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan. Aku. Ingin. Sendirian." Kali ini hilang sudah kesabarannya. Dia melepaskan kedua tangan wanita itu dengan kasar dan segera beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan wanita itu –yang sedang menghentakkan kakinya karena ajakannya ditolak-.

Sasuke menerobos kerumunan orang yang tengah berdansa –tidak mengacuhkan orang-orang yang berteriak-teriak kesal padanya- dan menuju meja panjang yang tinggi. Dia duduk di kursi putar nan tinggi dan memesan minuman pada bartender.

"Vermount*, please!!"

"Siap, tuan."

"Silakan."

Sasuke langsung menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan.

"Lagi."

"Ya, tuan."

Sama seperti sebelumnya, gelas itu sudah kosong dalam satu tegukan.

"Lagi."

Begitu berapa gelas yang sudah dihabiskannya. Kedua temannya yang sudah terbuai dengan para gadisnya juga tidak muncul-muncul sejak tadi.

Dari tingkahnya, ucapan-ucapan kacaunya, dan semburat merah di pipinya, jelas sekali kalau dia sedang mabuk.

"Wanita itu…hik…memang…hik…menyebalkan…" ujarnya. di sela-sela kegiatan mabuknya. Kepalanya ditopangkan di atas lengan kirinya yang dia letakkan di meja. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah botol.

"Makhluk memuakkan… hik…"

Naruto yang melihatnya berjalan menghampiri.

"Tuan, anda sudah mabuk berat. Sebaiknya anda segera pulang."

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang agak berat karena pengaruh alcohol dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Samar-samar dia melihat sosok itu.

"Cewek… hik… berambut… hik… pirang."

"…"

"Heh, Dobe. Apa kau… hik…sama menyebalkannya…hik…dengan wanita-wanita itu?"

Telinga Naruto berkedut mendengar julukan barunya.

"Heh, tuan. Jangan sesuka hati memberi nama pada orang lain," serunya kesal. "Namaku bukan Dobe. Lihat, namaku U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to." Dia menunjuk name tagnya.

"Uzumaki…hik…Naruto? Nama…hik…yang…aneh." Kemudian dia tertawa yang semakin membuat Naruto kesal. "Lebih pantas kalau namamu itu Dobe. Haha…"

"Hhh… sabar, Naruto. Sabar. Dia sedang mabuk." Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Heh, kau gila ya? Atau kau juga sedang mabuk? Kenapa bicara sendiri? Haha…"

"Cukup. Tuan, saya antarkan anda ke mobil anda." Dia menarik lengan kiri Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangan Sasuke ke lehernya.

"Aku mau dibawa ke mana…hik…? Aku masih…hik…mau minum. Kau seharusnya minum denganku. Nih." Sasuke menyodorkan gelasnya ke depan mulut Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto merebutnya dan meletakkanya kembali ke meja.

"Saya tidak mau minum," ucap Naruto kemudian langsung memapah Sasuke menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, hei, minumanku."

Naruto tidak mempedulikan protes-protes yang dilontarkan Sasuke dan terus memapahnya menuju parkiran. Jalan Sasuke yang sempoyongan membuat Naruto agak sedikit kerepotan. Berkali-kali mereka hampir terjatuh.

Selama di perjalanan, Sasuke terus mengoceh dan nyanyi-nyanyi tak karuan.

"Heh, Dobe. Kau sudah…hik… bertunangan?"

"…"

"Apa dia menyebalkan?"

"…"

"…dan keluargamu? Apa keluargamu selalu mengekangmu dan harus menuruti apa keinginan mereka?"

"…"

"Ayah? Kau tahu, ayahku adalah orang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini. Ya, dia si brengsek tua yang kolot."

"…"

"Heh, kenapa diam saja?"

"Ayahku adalah yang terbaik bagiku begitu juga ibuku." Naruto tertunduk.

Seperti tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto, Sasuke kembali dengan aktifitasnya sendiri. Membuat Naruto harus tutup telinga mendengar suara fals Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menutup mulutnya.

"Ukhh… huekk…" Muntahlah dia tepat ke baju seragam Naruto.

"Ah, tuan ini bagaimana. Kok muntahnya ke baju saya sih," protesnya sambil berjengit jijik melihat cairan itu di bajunya.

"Hehe… gomen." Sasuke meringis.

"Hhh… sudahlah. Yang mana mobil tuan?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan menekan sesuatu yang membuat mobilnya berbunyi dan lampunya menyala. Posisi mobil itu tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Naruto membuka pintu belakang mobil Sasuke dan membimbing Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya.

"Heh, mau ke mana?" Sasuke menarik lengan kiri Naruto yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"Tugas saya sudah selesai. Saya harus kembali bekerja."

Sasuke menarik cepat lengan kiri Naruto, hingga membuat tubuh Naruto limbung dan berbaring di pangkuannya. Seiring dengan itu, pintu belakang tersebut menutup dan secara otomatis terkunci dari dalam. Menimbulkan pencahayaan yang meremang di dalam mobil.

Bau alcohol yang menerpanya ketika wajah Sasuke mendekat, mengganggu organ pernapasannya.

"Tu-tuan…"

"Bajumu basah. Kau harus menggantinya. Kalau tidak, kau bisa masuk angin, Dobe."

"Ti-tidak usah, tuan. Bos saya akan mencari saya bila saya tidak berada di tempat kerja," sahutnya takut-takut.

"Aku kan cuma ingin membantumu." Sasuke menyingkap paksa rompi yang dipakai Naruto. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan ketika jari pucat Sasuke mulai beraksi membuka kancing kemeja atasnya.

"Ja-jangan tuan. Kumohon," ratapnya sambil menahan tangan kiri Sasuke yang sibuk melepas kancing bajunya.

"Sst… diam! Ini tak kan lama."

"Tu-tuan, jangan. Nanti boss sa-…hmph… hmph." Sasuke segera membungkam bibir mungil Naruto dengan bibirnya. Dia segera membaringkan tubuh Naruto. Tangan kanannya mengunci kedua tangan Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya melanjutkan aksinya. Kedua kakinya pun tak ketinggalan mengunci kedua kaki Naruto. Sekarang, tak ada celah baginya untuk bisa lolos.

"Hmph…hmph…" Mata Naruto membelalak shok atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Dia meronta-ronta hendak membebaskan diri. Tapi, apa daya kekuatan pria yang menindihnya ini jauh lebih besar dari dirinya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, untuk meminta jalan masuk ke mulutnya. Naruto tetap dengan pertahanannya. Tapi, tangan kiri Sasuke yang sudah bergerilya ke balik kemejanya –yang sepertinya kancingnya sudah terlepas semua- membuatnya membuka sedikit mulutnya. Sasuke yang menyadarinya, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Lidahnya langsung melesak ke dalam mulut Naruto dan menyapu apapun yang ditemui di dalam sana. Membuat Naruto mendesah dan berteriak tertahan.

Ciuman dan lumatan panjang sepihak itu menyita kebutuhan oksigen keduanya. Terutama untuk Naruto yang tidak siap –malah sebenarnya tidak mau melakukannya.

"Tuan, kenapa tuan melakukan ini padaku?" katanya ketika bibir pucat itu melepas kunciannya. Sebutir air mata bertengger di pelupuk matanya. Napasnya yang terengah-engah membuat dadanya –yang sekarang tertinggal bra-nya saja- turun naik. Melihat pemandangan itu, Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan control diri menatap Naruto seperti seekor predator melihat mangsa yang siap untuk dimakan.

"Hn." Seringai tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto dengan liar. Belum puas dengan itu, dia bergerak ke telinga kemudian ke leher Naruto dan memberikan kiss mark di leher jenjang itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah bergerilya ke semua permukaan kulit Naruto.

"Tuan, kumohon. Hentikan!" rintihnya.

"Diam! Kau nikmati saja." Dia pun meneruskan kegiatannya dengan kedua dada yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Meremas dan menghisap dengan kasar hingga membuatnya berubah warna. Tubuh Naruto menggelijang hebat akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Sssh… tuan, hentikan!"

"Kubilang, diam!" Sasuke mengambil seonggok kain dari belakang jok belakang mobilnya –yang diduga adalah saputangan milik Sakura- dan menyumpalnya ke mulut Naruto. Tangan kanannya masih mengunci kedua tangan Naruto.

"Hmph…"

"Nah, kau lebih manis sekarang." Seringainya makin bertambah lebar.

Dengan segera dia membuka resleting celananya dan menyingkap rok naruto. Naruto yang menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengancamnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gusar dan berusaha berteriak. Tatapan memohon itu sama sekali tak bisa menyadarkan Sasuke dari bujukan iblis jahat dan alcohol yang tengah mempengaruhinya.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Naruto semakin gemetar hebat. Hingga dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat mengalir membasahi selangkangannya ketika sesuatu yang besar melesak memasuki organ , dia tahu. Itu darah keperawanannya. Naruto memejamkan mata, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bawah sana.

Rasa ngilu, perih, dan sakit membuat air matanya berderai mengalir deras. Sasuke yang tak peduli dengan itu terus melanjutkan aksinya, membuat tubuh Naruto semakin berguncang mengimbangi gerakannya.

Sebuah lenguhan panjang mengakhiri aktifitas Sasuke yang menandakan dia sudah mencapai klimaks. Dia terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Naruto yang ditindihnya. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Naruto. Dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari tubuhnya dan segera mengambil pakaiannya. Kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan mobil itu menuju rumahnya. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke club dengan penampilan berantakan seperti ini.

Langkahnya tertatih-tatih karena menahan sakit dan perih di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Rasa sakit dan perih ini tak setimpal dengan sakit dan perih yang mendera hatinya. Masa depannya hancur sudah. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada ibunya yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri seorang wanita? Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana raut kecewa yang akan menghiasi wajah ibunya bila dia tau apa yang telah terjadi pada putri satu-satunya.

"Ibu, maafin Naru. Naru tidak bisa jaga diri Naru," isaknya.

Air mata terus berlelehan di pipi tan-nya mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya. Tanpa diduga muncul sebuah BMW hitam berplat no S 41U H dari arah tikungan, tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya. Sang driver yang tidak sempat mengerem akhirnya menabrak tubuh Naruto. Membuat tubuh malang itu melayang sejenak dan akhirnya menghempas aspal jalan. Darah berceceran di sekitar tubuh Naruto. Rambut pirang panjangnya telah berganti warna dengan cat darahnya sendiri. Dia berusaha untuk bangkit. Tapi, tubuhnya yang mati rasa itu seolah menolak perintah dari otaknya. Sampai akhirnya perlahan-lahan mata biru itu terpejam.

Chapter 3 end

2 b kontinyu…

A/N :

witing trisning jalaraning saking kulining : itu tuh, plesetan dari witing tresno jalaran saka kulino. Yang orang jawa pasti udah tau istilah ini. Artinya udah disebutin di atas. Kira-kira seperti itulah.

corpse reviver : cocktail campuran antara brandy dan vermount.

Vermount : minuman yang berasal dari Perancis atau Italia.

Well, apa Zura terlalu sadis ya? o.0. kayaknya enggak dech. –ditendang ke Pluto-Ehm…ehm… apa fic ini juga terlalu hard untuk adegan 'itu'? atau jangan-jangan kurang? –ketawa ketawa mesum- -kicked again-

So, mind to review?

Special thanks to :

semuanya aja dech. ^^

arigatou gozaimasu...


End file.
